


XIV

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [14]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Beca tiene un regalo muy especial para Chloe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una pila de cosas que debería estar haciendo, peeeeero aquí estoy escribiendo esto para celebrar el día del amoooorrrrrr.
> 
> ¡Feliz San Valentín!
> 
> (perdón por la tardanza, anoche AO3 no funcionaba y no me dejó subir el fic)

Beca Mitchell ha sido, es y será muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca una sentimental.

A pesar de que muchas personas opinen lo contrario, sí que tiene un corazón debajo de las capas de sarcasmo e ironía tras las que se escuda en su día a día, pero nunca ha pensado en sí misma como alguien sentimental, en el sentido de guardar cosas estúpidas solo porque le recuerdan un determinado momento de su vida.

No, en todo caso, la sentimental es Chloe.

La pelirroja es la típica persona que tiene en su armario una caja de zapatos llena hasta los topes de tickets de museos, de avión, del cine, viejas cartas, fotografías, postales y todo tipo de papel que asocie con un recuerdo importante para ella.

Por ejemplo, todavía guarda un flyer que les dieron de camino a su primera cita y que Beca, en su intento de disimular lo nerviosa que estaba, convirtió en un barquito de papel. También guarda dentro de algún libro la rosa que la DJ le regaló en su primer San Valentín como pareja.

De esto hace ya cinco años.

Y Chloe sigue acumulando cosas.

Así que no, Beca _no_ es sentimental y gracias a Dios, porque con una en casa es suficiente.

El único motivo por el que no se quedan sin espacio en su pequeño apartamento, es porque Beca es todo lo contrario a una persona sentimental y no tiene problema alguno en deshacerse de las cosas. Y cuando se le cruzan los cables una vez cada tres lunas azules, pone la casa patas arriba y termina con no menos de cinco bolsas de basura llenas de ropa, libros, papeles y trastos varios que dona a quien los quiera, y si no, tira a la basura sin hacer caso a los ruegos e intentos de persuasión por parte de Chloe.

Le resulta sencillo tirarlo porque para ella los recuerdos viven _dentro_ de las personas, no en cosas.

No es como Chloe, que cada vez que la convence para que le deje ayudar con la limpieza, termina enterrada en montones de ropa y papeles y los recuerdos que le traen.

De hecho, la razón por la que no deja que le ayude es porque la pelirroja empieza a decir "ay, esto no…", "ay, esto tampoco puedes tirarlo, Becs", seguido de una apasionada explicación de por qué exactamente tiene que guardar lo que en su momento fue una entrada de cine, pero que ahora había perdido toda la tinta y solo era un rectángulo de papel blanco con manchas.

Además de que cuando Chloe se apasiona por algo, Beca está completamente perdida, porque a la pelirroja se le encienden las mejillas, sus ojos azul bebé llamean con determinación, y sus manos revolotean ansiosamente por el aire mientras intenta hacer llegar su punto. Es adorable.

Y como es Chloe, no teme recurrir a grandes cantidades de contacto físico y otros métodos para persuadir a Beca, o distraerla tanto que se le olvide lo que estaban haciendo en primer lugar.

Lo peor es que la pelirroja es _muy_ consciente de todo esto y no duda en aprovecharse de la debilidad de la DJ para salirse con la suya.

Por eso tiene prohibido estar siquiera en el piso cuando a Beca le sale su vena de limpieza.

Pero, volviendo al tema en cuestión: Beca Mitchell no es una persona sentimental.

Aunque siempre hay una excepción.

Y su excepción es una sudadera. Una sudadera gris normal y corriente, con un bolsillo delantero y capucha.

Si se para a pensarlo objetivamente, la prenda no tiene nada de especial. No tiene nada por lo que merezca la pena guardarla. No se la compró en una tienda especial, no se la dio nadie especial, no tiene un diseño especial.

Es más, ya es vieja. Ha pasado tanto por la lavadora que el gris ahora está blanquecino, y la tela está recubierta de las típicas pelotillas que le salen a la ropa con el paso del tiempo. Y el puño de la manga derecha tiene un agujero tan grande que a veces, cuando se la pone, Beca se confunde y termina sacando la mano por donde no es.

Pero es _su_ sudadera.

Es lo único que Beca se niega a tirar a la basura.

Y, casi como si fuera una broma del destino, es lo único que Chloe siempre le pide que tire a la basura de una vez.

La pelirroja será sentimental con mil cosas, pero si hay algo que no soporta es la ropa vieja.

La sudadera de Beca tiene todas las cosas que vuelven loca a Chloe, y no en el buen sentido. Especialmente porque no entiende por qué la morena le tiene tanto aprecio a un trozo de tela al que le queda poco para estar raído. Sus cosas tienen una explicación lógica, tienen recuerdos unidos a ellos. Pero, desde su punto de vista, lo de Beca es puro capricho.

Quizá lo sea, ya que ni la propia Beca puede explicar por qué es incapaz de deshacerse de esa sudadera. Solo sabe que es súper calentita, y que haya sido usada tanto y lavada tanto, ha hecho que la tela esté súper suave, de modo que cuando la lleva puesta es como ir abrazada a un peluche amoroso.

Aun así, Chloe intenta tirársela como mínimo una vez al año.

Beca despega la mirada de la televisión y ríe cuando, tal y como esperaba, la pelirroja aparece por la esquina del salón con la conflictiva sudadera en las manos.

\- Becs…

\- No, Chlo. No la voy a tirar – niega ella antes si quiera de que su novia se explique.

\- ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo! – exclama Chloe, frustrada.

Extiende la prenda frente a ella, observando con ojo crítico las pelotillas y el color desvaído. Desliza una de sus manos por la manga derecha y la alza para que Beca pueda ver el gran agujero pegado al puño.

\- ¡Está rota y vieja! – se queja.

\- Pero sigue valiéndome perfectamente para andar por casa – rebate la morena sin tardar ni un segundo.

No puede luchar contra la sonrisa que se abre paso por su cara ante lo cotidiano de la discusión, porque en cinco años que llevan juntas, la han tenido tantas veces que ya puede anticipar las reacciones de su novia antes incluso de que ella los haga. Ríe quedamente al ver que la pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer a su lado en el sillón.

Rápidamente, Beca le arrebata la sudadera de las manos para evitar alguna tentación por parte de Chloe, y la deja doblada a la mitad en su regazo. Se inclina para darle un beso a la nariz arrugada de la pelirroja.

\- Si yo tengo que tirar mis cosas, tú también tendrías que tirar las tuyas – refunfuña ella.

\- No – ríe Beca –, porque tus cosas ocupan sitio, y mi sudadera no.

Chloe bufa, arrancándole otra risa a la DJ.

Es todo parte de la rutina. Ahora Beca tiene que dejar la sudadera a un lado y ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para atrapar la cara de la pelirroja y llenarla de besos, hasta que sus labios y ceño fruncidos se conviertan en una sonrisa. Y de ahí a una risa. Y luego responderá a los besos de la morena.

Sus labios se unen y, a pesar de que llevan cinco años besándose, Beca nunca dejará de sentir que su corazón se salta un latido cuando nota a Chloe moverse contra ella, deslizándose sobre su boca con un suspiro de satisfacción. Manos trepan por su espalda, por sus hombros, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que sea posible.

Es la DJ quien ralentiza el beso antes de que escale a algo que ya no tendrá fuerza de voluntad suficiente para frenar, porque Chloe siempre ha sido, es y será su punto débil en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Además, no puede permitirse llegar a ese extremo, porque hay _algo_ en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal que tiene que seguir siendo un secreto, ya que, si Chloe lo descubre antes de tiempo, le arruinará la sorpresa. Y ese _algo_ pesa como piedras en su bolsillo. Parece arder en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención, hasta el punto que teme que haga un agujero en la tela y se caiga al suelo.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para contener la sonrisa que está a punto de escapársele y por la que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones en caso de que Chloe la viera.

\- Algún día lo conseguiré – afirma Chloe.

\- Sigue intentándolo – se burla Beca con un guiño juguetón.

Se deja caer sobre su viejo sitio en el sillón y aprovecha que su novia está distraída momentáneamente con la televisión para sacar su sorpresa de su bolsillo del pantalón y meterlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

\- Quizá lo haga mientras duermes – amenaza Chloe, fijando su atención de nuevo en la DJ.

\- Entonces, prométeme algo – pide esta.

Chloe parece confundida por ese repentino cambio en la actitud de su novia, pero se encoge de hombros para indicar que está dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que Beca tiene que decir y le hace una señal con la cabeza para que exponga sus condiciones.

\- Si la vas a tirar, primero mira en el bolsillo no vaya a haber algo.

La pelirroja entorna los ojos, notando que ahora hay algo diferente en la atmósfera. Beca ha pasado de bromear y meterse con ella a la absoluta seriedad, aunque todavía hay una pizca de travesura burbujeando en ese azul medianoche que le sigue cautivando día tras día igual que si fuera la primera vez.

\- No hay nada en el bolsillo – dice con clara desconfianza.

\- ¿Estás segura? – presiona la morena.

Eso es suficiente para despertar al gusanito de la curiosidad que reside de forma permanente en el estómago de Chloe. Es como una niña pequeña con algunas cosas, véase: regalos, sorpresas, misterios, etc.

Es incapaz de resistirse a ellos, lo que la convierte en una pesadilla a la hora de tratar de mantener algo en secreto sin que se entere. Empiezan a sonar sus alarmas, y se convierte en un sabueso que es capaz de olfatear hasta la más mínima señal de nerviosismo.

Como los dedos de Beca, que se contraen de tanto en tanto alrededor de su rodilla, indicando que está luchando contra las ganas de tamborilearlos.

Chloe entorna los ojos con sospecha y esquiva a la DJ para coger la sudadera que está presionada entre el menudo cuerpo de su novia y el brazo del sillón. Es curioso, no está completamente segura, pero juraría que ahora pesa más que cuando la cogió del cajón.

Colgando de la capucha, la sudadera se bambolea en su dedo índice al hacer que suba y baje, su ceja arqueada para valorar el antes y el ahora.

Le lanza una fugaz mirada a Beca, quien está cruzada de piernas en el sillón con una sonrisa que pasaría por inocente para cualquier otra persona, pero no para Chloe. Para Chloe esa sonrisa lo único que consigue es hacer que su sospecha aumente más todavía y que sus alarmas suenen con más fuerza.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo frontal, tanteando, y sus dedos tropiezan con algo suave y cuadrado. Mientras intenta sacarlo sin que sus dedos se enreden con los hilos que cuelgan sueltos por el interior del bolsillo, repasa mentalmente el calendario para asegurarse de que no se haya saltado ninguna fecha importante, como un aniversario o su cumpleaños.

Cuando consigue sacar la cosa suave del bolsillo y ve lo que es, la sudadera se escurre de entre sus dedos repentinamente faltos de fuerza y una exclamación ahogada escapa de entre sus labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

La mano que ahora está libre sale volando a su boca, y siente que sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, aunque todavía no ha abierto la caja de terciopelo azul que descansa sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Becs… - susurra.

Su mirada se cruza con la de la DJ, quien le sonríe con una mezcla de nerviosismo y esperanza. Beca se incorpora del sillón de un salto y le quita la caja de su mano temblorosa antes de dejarse caer sobre una rodilla y confirmar las sospechas de Chloe sobre lo que hay dentro de ese terciopelo azul.

\- La gente siempre dice que… – empieza a decir Beca con voz temblorosa –, que, si eres afortunado, podrás pasar el resto de tu vida con tu mejor amigo. Yo… – traga saliva, y baja la mirada –, yo nunca me he considerado afortunada hasta que te conocí – la DJ clava sus ojos en los de Chloe –, pero ahora que he probado lo que es, no quiero pasar otro día sin ello. Así que…

Abre la caja de terciopelo azul para descubrir un anillo con el aro trenzado y un simple y pequeño diamante engarzado en la parte de arriba. La pelirroja ya no es capaz de mantener las lágrimas bajo control y caen libremente por sus mejillas, sus labios blancos por la presión que está ejerciendo sobre ellos con sus dedos para contener los sollozos.

\- Chloe Beale, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Chloe ya no puede más. Deja escapar una mezcla entre un sollozo ahogado y una exclamación, y asiente con emoción, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por la forma en que su cuerpo se sacude con el llanto.

\- ¿Sí? – Beca suena tan incrédula, a pesar de la seguridad que sentía respecto al tema, que Chloe suelta una risa estrangulada y vuelve a asentir.

La morena se levanta y, con dedos que tiemblan violentamente, saca el anillo de su soporte en el colchón de terciopelo. Agarra la mano que su novia le tiende y controla la sacudida de sus dedos lo suficiente para meter el anillo en el anular izquierdo de Chloe.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, la pelirroja entrelaza sus dedos y tira de ella para darle un húmedo y descoordinado beso.

Cuando se separan con una risa nerviosa, Beca intenta secarle las lágrimas como puede, recogiendo húmedos mechones cobrizos detrás de sus orejas para poder verle la cara a la que ahora es su prometida.

 _Dios_. _Su prometida_.

 _La jodida Chloe Beale_.

\- Si ni siquiera crees en el matrimonio – solloza Chloe, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la morena.

\- Pero tú sí – responde Beca con simpleza –. Y aunque eres tan jodidamente considerada como para _nunca_ sacar el tema para no hacerme sentir presionada u obligada, sé que a ti te hace ilusión casarte. Yo… – gira la cabeza hasta que sus labios reposan contra la sien de la pelirroja –. Yo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Me da igual cómo.

Chloe saca la cabeza de su escondite y atrapa los labios de la morena en un apasionado beso. Pero de repente se separa con un chasquido de sus labios y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Beca, súbitamente preocupada.

\- Lo has hecho adrede, ¿verdad? – ante el claro desconcierto de la DJ, Chloe se explica mejor –. Ahora no puedo tirar la sudadera porque la usaste para pedirme matrimonio.

La morena no puede evitarlo y esboza una enorme sonrisa traviesa que causa que su nov… su _prometida_ , se separe de ella de un empujón de falsa ofensa.

\- ¡Eres horrible! – se queja con una risa cuando Beca empieza a besar su cuello e intenta escaparse de su agarre con sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

Esta se deja hacer, y ve cómo Chloe se escapa de entre sus brazos y corre hacia la habitación, pero en vez de seguirla, se quita la ropa rápidamente. Vestida solo con la conflictiva sudadera, se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta de su cuarto y espera hasta que la pelirroja se gire para mirarla.

\- ¿Te sigue pareciendo horrible? – pregunta, tirando del borde de la sudadera –. Porque puedo quitármela, si quieres – propone con voz sugerente.

\- Oh, sí. _Eso_ – dice Chloe, señalando la vieja prenda con un dedo –, fuera.

Entre risas, ambas caen en la cama hechas un lío de piernas y pelo.


End file.
